Talk Then Train
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Slipstream Nitrogear walks into the barracks, Energon cube in hand. Nitrogear sips on it as the familiar grey mech continues walking in. He stops at the energon cooler, just loitering around. His head turns looks around, seeing if anyone else is around. Slipstream is in her barracks berth, facing toward the empty berth to the right of hers that is dusty from no use. She seems to be just staring at it, wings shifted down slightly, hands looped around her knees. Optics slightly dimmed, a hint of wetness against her cheek. Nitrogear walks over to Slipstream's berth. Wow.. the femme looks like she's in bad shape. With genuine concern for his fellow Comrade, Nitrogear proceeds to show himself in and sit right next to Slipstream. He knows he risks being yelled at for not asking permission to enter, but Nitrogear thinks this is for the best. Suddenly, a slightly more than half full Energon cube appears before your optics, held by a generic grey hand. Slipstream hears you coming over of course, but doesn't look toward you. She pretty much knows who would even bother to come over and check on her and that list is very small indeed. "Thanks." is offers softly, taking the half full cube in her hands. Her wings shift up just a bit as she sips on the energon within. Nitrogear nods and releases the Energon as Slipstream takes it from his hands. Nitrogear smiles, able to offer Slipstream just that little bit. "Any time, Comrade." Nitrogear replies. Nitrogear knows what's going on, especially since Slipstream told him the last time he was here. So he doesn't bother even asking. Slipstream takes another slow sip, then sets the cube in front of her feet, she turns her head toward you. The wetness is on both cheeks, having made a path down to her chin. "I made a decision." she tells you softly. Nitrogear looks Slipstream right in the optics. By Primus, he's tempted to hug her and support her, but Nitrogear is no counselor. "I think it is not a decision you wished to make, Comrade. I am listening if you wish to tell me." Nitrogear remains seated with a serious look on his face, indicating he is listening intently. Slipstream nods to your words, taking a moment to gather herself mentally, then slowly and quietly she says, "I have decided that if Goa cannot be bothered to let me know he is okay then it was a mistake we ever spark bonded... so I wish to remove that bond and move on." Nitrogear looks on solemnly as Slipstream tells him so. He doesn't wish to condone nor support Slipstream's decision, trying to remain a neutral party in her decision. "I am.." With a pause, Nitrogear smiles. "I don't really know what to say, Comrade. I can only hope that you made the correct decision." Slipstream takes note of the reply and nods, her smile is slight but there, "You being here is all that needs to be said, Nitrogear. Few Decepticons show compassion as it is viewed as a weakness." Nitrogear nods and returns Slipstream's smile. "In my original city, many show compassion for each other. There is not one who is more important as each is important to the whole commune. I do not think this simple act of compassion is weakness, Comrade." Nitrogear finally offers Slipstream that hug, his metal arms going around her softly. "I am sorry for everything you are going through though, Comrade." Slipstream listens to those words, nodding in understanding. The hug catches her a bit off guard, however. She doesn't push you away though, not reading any intent beyond it so returning it back. "Thanks for sympathizing." she murmurs. Nitrogear lets you go and returns to sitting next to you. With a small light laugh, Nitrogear says, "Sorry if that was a bit much, Comrade. You look like you needed it." Nitrogear relaxes next to Slipstream, "Everyone needs a friend, Comrade... but it is hard to know who you can truly call as such." Slipstream smiles a little to the laugh, venting softly, "I did." she admits quietly, looking down at her hands for awhile. "I call Shred friend. Maybe we could be too?" she asks. Nitrogear smiles as well, reciprocating the good mood. "Good." Nitrogear considers Slipstream's request for a moment.. He's normally guarded against such, but he figures he's known Slipstream long enough to effectively judge her character. That, and it never hurts that he's got info on her already. Finally, Nitrogear nods. "Sounds good, Comrade." Nitrogear wants to ask if Slipstream's feeling any better, but he has already calculated a likely answer. Slipstream reaches over to grab the cube by her feet, taking a long sip from it. Her wings have reached their normal line by now from the short chat thus far. She looks toward you and says, "I'll need another one as I figure out the process of removing the spark connection between Goa and I. A support system would be very vital." Nitrogear nods. "I will be there, Comrade. Perhaps you can talk to Shred or Robustus about such a procedure. They would likely have plenty of information, Comrade." Nitrogear isn't sure what else to say. He just wants to be there and help his new friend. Slipstream nods, "I will talk to them about it. Though I have a suspicion it will not be easy if it is even possible." she notes. She vents again and looks back to you, "You met the new recruit?" Nitrogear shakes his head. "No, I have not met any new recruit, Comrade. I haven't even seen our normal ranks. I have found myself wondering if we are gearing up for an assault soon, Comrade." Slipstream hmms softly, then rolls her shoulders a bit, "You'll meet her eventually I suppose. As for an assault, probably are right about that. From what I heard Megatron was pretty trashed by a lone Autobot and wasn't too happy about it. More than likely he's plotting his revenge." Nitrogear raises an optic ridge, "Really, Comrade? A lone Autobot?" Nitrogear looks surprised. He didn't think Megatron could be defeated by ANYONE, much less an Autobot. "Sounds .. highly unlikely, Comrade. But if what you are saying is true then we should prepare ourselves for a difficult fight, Comrade." Nitrogear clenches his fist and grins. "I'll punch his lights out. For the Empire." Slipstream nods her head, taking another long sip to finish off the cube. She licks her lips and replies, "As unlikely as it sounds, it is the truth." she smiles a hint, "This from the winner of the gladiatorial combat for the Tron games, I would have no doubt you could." "Cared to train for a while, Comrade? I've had to go on Energon runs and haven't been able to keep up on my boxing." Nitrogear adds, getting amped up for a fight. He stands, indicating he's going to go down to the pits with or without Slipstream. Nitrogear adds with a smirk and hint of a tease, "If not, you could just watch me for a while, Comrade." Slipstream considers the question, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some hand to hand training in considering how badly I lost to you. Unlike Shred, I'm able not to hang onto a single loss like that." she shifts to get off her berth, "Though watching you train may give me some interesting glimpses into your style as well." Nitrogear nods and replies with a smile. "Then let’s go." Nitrogear waits for Slipstream to move so he may walk with her down to the put arena. Slipstream stands and nods, "Yes, let's." she agrees, heading toward the wind shaft so they can get to the training section of Polyhex. Nitrogear calmly leads the way to the familiar pits. He approaches the pit master, who greets the pair with a nod. "Come to train?" The pit master asks with a gruff tone. With a nod, Nitrogear calmly replies. informing the Pit master what he'll be training in. "Yes. Slipstream may or may not participate, that's up to her. Until then, I'll be participating in unarmed combat." Slipstream nods toward the pit master. "Different here when there isn't a crowd." she notes, "Maybe that was the issue. Too much distraction." Nitrogear nods in agreement. "Right. Here you can concentrate solely on your form without distraction. Did you care to train?" Nitrogear asks, taking up a position in the center of the pits. He's not in fighting position yet. Slipstream nods to that, then smiles slightly, "Sure. Let's see how you fair this time around there fly mech." she moves to take a position opposite of him. Still without taking up a fighting stance, Nitrogear observes Slipstream take up her position. "Did you care to learn my fighting technique, or did you want to spar? Nitrogear asks, remaining a respectable distance away, unsure of Slipstream's objective. Slipstream hmms, carefully considering that question, "How about both at the same time?" she asks back, shifting into a combat stance she's more familiar with and waiting for any corrections. Nitrogear nods, "Very well, Comrade. Though I would have very much liked to be able to show you more closely." Nitrogear raises his fists, steps forward with his left foot, and squats down slightly into a boxing stance. As the pair adopt fighting stances, the bell sounds for the start of the round. Nitrogear moves in, staying just outside of striking range for now. Slipstream shifts her stance to copy your own, moving as you do. Basically mirroring what you are doing. "Oh you wanted to be closer?" she asks, stepping close enough she is well within kicking or punching range. Nitrogear lets out a laugh at Slipstream's suggestion. He fully expected a punch there, but it appears Nitrogear is in luck for now. "Relax your shoulders. Keep both fists up to protect your head with elbows in tight to protect your body, Comrade." Nitrogear jabs his fist forward, mostly demonstrating how that simple maneuver does in fact help protect from blows. Slipstream moves her fists up to protect her face and head better, letting her shoulders loosen. She jabs to test the feel of it in this position, not aiming to hit you. She nods, "Got it." Nitrogear nods, "Good.. but when you jab, careful to keep your other arm in tight and protect that head. Watch." Nitrogear thrusts his right arm forward again, rotating his torso around and demonstrating his left is still up by the left side of his head. "Now when the opponent goes for the body, block with the lower arms." Nitrogear demonstrates first, crunching in his abdominals to decrease the target size of his exposed body after the guard. Slipstream watches on, nodding and looks vaguely impressed. She copies your motions, right jabbing out, left in tight, torso curving so to present less of a target to hit. Nitrogear is approving. "Looks like you're catching on pretty quickly, Comrade. When you turn your fist and torso with your punch, you generate more power." First Nitrogear jabs, without turning his torso at all. Then, he punches correctly, turning his fist parallel to the pit floor and following through with his body and torso. Slipstream nods to your approval. "Let's see how it works against a target then, if I may?" she asks, waiting for him to okay her approach before she jabs at him. Nitrogear grins and teases. "Hit me if you can." He invites Slipstream's advance, his guard ready for the femme's punches. Slipstream moves carefully, looking for an opening by observing your movements, keeping her fists high and tight. Then she goes for the jab, but with her left fist instead of the right. The right staying up and tight to her. Her torso twists, foot planted. This would lend power to it should it hit. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 18! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 16! A hit square on Nitrogear's guarding arms, the sound of metal on metal clanging throughout the arena. "That was a good punch, Comrade." Nitrogear compliments on the form, as Slipstream kept her guard up the entire time and didn't allow Nitrogear to follow through with any counter. Nitrogear nods, "Set." as if he's ready for another strike. Slipstream pulls back, preparing for his strike now. "Bring it Tron games winner." she grins. Seeing Slipstream's grinning face, Nitrogear would go straight for the face. But he has compassion and care for Slipstream, especially after all that she's going through. Nitrogear scratches out taking advantage of Slipstream's tactical error in favor of a warning. "Guard your face. That taunt provides your opponent the advantage, Comrade." To enforce his point, Nitrogear does indeed send a jab directly towards Slipstream's face - but stops just short. He.. he pulled his punch? NO .. WAY. But little does Slipstream realize that Nitrogear's left hook is going straight for her midsection. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 13! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 6! Slipstream totally bought that fake out too as she moves to evade that punch to the face, only to suffer it to her midsection. She looks vaguely surprised. "Nicely done, my friend." she notes. Shifting her hands slightly to keep them tight and high but ready to drop should she need to, "Now my turn." she states, opting for a couple of jabs that land on your arms then trying for a uppercut. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 17! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 16! Nitrogear eats that fist to his chin. He shakes his head, "Mmph. Looks like you've been training, Comrade." The bell rings again, signaling the end of the first round. Nitrogear lowers his fists, indicating for you to do the same. "Come on, Comrade. I'm due for a recharge, so let's go back. Good work." Slipstream hears the bell and lowers her fists, she inclines her head. "All right, thanks for the lesson." She pats your shoulder lightly, smiling to you. Nitrogear smiles back, offering you a similar pat. He walks alongside Slipstream as the pair make their way back to Polyhex. He would offer drinks, but.. not now, he figures. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs